the teenage brothers
by Waterose56
Summary: Human version- the brother must realise how much they mean to each other when disaster rises and their biggest fears come true.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.

Chuckling as they came round the corner four brothers was almost at home after a tiring day at school. Before them laid a cosy sized house with a front garden and a training ground nearby. Opening the door Leo shouted," Dad were home!" one by one the similar, yet unique, brothers entered their home. Leo was wearing his blue hoodie, Raph his red, Donnie his purple and Mikey his orange. They were greeted at the door by their sensei, father.

"Hello my sons, how was school." In unison the boys replied with an inexpressive 'good'. Preparing to ascend the stairs the brothers were stopped by Splinter saying, "Boys you have an hour then we train." More enfusiatic than the last reply they, yet again, said in unison, "Yes sensei." They all went into their rooms and unpacked their bags and changed out of their school uniform.

Each room was unique. Leo's room was painted sky blue and in the centre of the room laid his made bed. Plastered around the room were posters of Japanese ninja's and heroes that Leo admired. Towards the window was Leo's desk which was home to his laptop and school work. Despite being a fifteen year old teenager his room was decently clean.

Next to Leo's room was the rebel's lair. Painted red with black carpet. Raphael's room was quite the opposite of Leo's. His unmade red bed sat there on his floor amongst the thrown clothes and screwed pieces of paper. Similar to Leo he had a desk with a laptop but other than that he had, Yet again like Leo, the basic furniture, Draws bookshelves shelves filled with things they like, the teenagers room.

Across the hallway was the home to the scientist. Donnie's room was filled with science equipment like Microscopes, Bunsen burners, tripods, flasks, geeky stuff. Covered on his wall were posters on how things worked, inventions, quotes from scientists and on his desk was files and files filled with equations and invention ideas from the fifteen year old boy. Despite all this Donnie managed to keep him room neat and tidy. For him it was hard to work in mess.

Last but not least was Mikey. His room had boxes filled with pranks and practical jokes. Pizza boxes scattered the floor next to his unmade bed. His orange painted room confined the craziness that was… Michelangelo. On his bookshelf there was joke book after joke book, in which Mikey has all read. Amongst the pizza boxes were school books and his newly placed school bag. Plastered on his wall were posters for new films about aliens and monsters.

Within the hour given the boys were given they each went according to their entertainment. When the allocated time was up Splinter calmly rang the bell and as fast as lightning the young ninjas appeared on the training ground. From 4:30-7pm the boys trained with their specialised weapons. As they trained Splinter prepared tea ready for when they finished. With discipline the boys sat at the table and ate their tea talking to each other about their life and school. Like a normal family.

But that was soon about to change.

Authors note; hope you enjoyed, just an introduction. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note; I wanted to add something into the story. Since the brothers aren't turtles I've decided to give them an ability each. Leo's ability is telekinesis, Raph's is super strength, Donnie's is invisibility and Micky's is super jump. Hope that's ok.**_

After dinner Hamato Yoshi approached his meditation room and recited a ritual spell which split the great oak tree, which laid in the centre of the house, in two reviling four beautifully coloured gems. "It is time." He said to himself as he gently picked up the gems into his palm, walking to the living room he saw his sons relaxing. Mikey glared at the telly on the floor with Leo and Raph slouched on the settee and Donnie in his own scientific world just staring at the ceiling. "My sons," in unison all four brothers looked at him, "We need to talk." Together the boys sat on their knees on the floor and so did Splinter. With a sigh he began, "As you are aware you four are not normal teenagers, with your power you become more unique, more independent and more special," He paused," Yet every power comes with a price, and yours is contained in these gems. Your powers are contained in these gems, I have kept them safe for now but a great evil is rising and I fear these gems may need more protection then I can give them, my sons you need to protect your gems." 

Startled the boys each received a gem attached to a black cord and gold beads. Each gem was a different colour. Leo blue, Raph red, Donnie purple and Micky orange. Swinging them over their head and onto their necks the brothers remained calm and allowed Splinter to carry on. "They were with you when I found you, please protect them my sons for I fear what might happen if they get into the wrong hands."

"Hai sensei." The brothers stood and returned to their own thing in their room. The rest of the evening was the brothers and Yoshi in deep thought until late in which they drifted off to sleep.

 _The next day._

"Micky I swear to God! "Whatever form of peace that was throughout house got instantly destroyed as Raph, with a towel wrapped around him, bellowed waking everyone up in the process. Hearing his brother yell Leonardo woke up and wondered into the hallway still in his pyjamas soon followed by Donatello who had forgotten to put his glasses on.

Rubbing his eye like a child Donnie spoke through his yawns. "What's wrong Raph?"

"It's Mikey! I went to take a nice warm shower and halfway through what am I experiencing! A freking freezing cold shower! And to top it up he was there giggling his face off!" With Mikey chuckling in the corner and Donnie now having his glasses, that's to Leo, Hamato Yoshi approached his sons.

"We do not have time for this," He announced, "Raphael you finish your shower whereas the rest of you get ready for school, breakfast is downstairs when you are ready." Nodding their heads they each returned to their rooms to get ready for school.

Raph was last to get his breakfast. With his hair in multiple places he sat down on the table. "Sorry Raph…" mikey said with a guilty look on his face. Yep, master Yoshi definatly had words with him.

Soon after they finished they breakfast the boys grabbed their bags and headed out the door. With their necklaces around their neck they walked to school


End file.
